Chris
by lily-the-angel
Summary: Mainly about Jill and Chris. Jill misses Chris so but wants to tell him. Jill and Chris finally get to see each other again. What would they say? Takes place after RECV


Chris  
  
  
  
*I don't own Resident Evil -_- I only own this story ^_^ Hope ya like it! No Flames Pwease!*  
  
  
  
As I walk down these deserted streets,  
  
All I can think of that smile,  
  
Whenever we meet again Chris,  
  
Wear that 'Made In Heaven' smile,  
  
Because that's where I think you are from,  
  
I wish I could tell you so many things, Chris  
  
Things my heart wishes to say,  
  
But for now we must remain apart,  
  
For Umbrella takes everything away,  
  
My life is nothing without you Chris Redfield,  
  
You truly are one of a kind,  
  
So whenever I think about you,  
  
I always think of that smile.  
  
  
  
(Jill sighed softly as she puts down her pen. A smile plays along her lips as she thinks about Chris. Her only wish would to be with him always. She wondered how he was doing now? Had he found his sister yet? Questions to which she cannot answer. Barry had just walked in their hotel room. She didn't mind sharing a room with her friend but Carlos was a different story. Barry looked at her. Jill's face paled some thinking something awful had happened to Chris! Barry shakes his head no as if he read her thoughts.)  
  
Barry- "Chris is fine Jill. He's a fighter remember."  
  
Jill- "I know...I just want to be with him. Have you heard from Chris?"  
  
Barry- "I haven't Jill."  
  
Jill- "Oh..."  
  
( Jill turned back around looking out the window sadly. Barry looked down at his watch then back at Jill. )  
  
Barry- "Jill we have to get going."  
  
( Jill nods and picks up her pen and small notebook she always has. She puts her lil notebook in her side pouch along with her pen she then stands and walks out of the room with Barry following him to the Lobby. Her, Barry and Carlos had been here a week...even though it had seemed longer than that. She leaned on the counter while Barry gave the man their key. The man nodded as they waved bye when they had walked outside Jill laughed some. Barry looked at Jill wondering what was so funny. )  
  
Jill- "That man probably thought you and me was a couple Barry."  
  
( Barry started to laugh thinking Jill was right. Carlos laughed some too. Jill by now was still laughing a bit. )  
  
Barry- "Jill did you see his face when we was checking in?"  
  
( Jill nods she still remember the look on that man's face he looked quite shocked. She still remembered when her, Chris and Barry went on this one mission. Barry had stayed up while she and Chris slept. She must admit Chris was a pretty good pillow. The trio walked down a dirt path to where the Helipad was. Once they reached their destination they climbed in Barry once again took the controls. Jill puts on her sunglasses that she had bought. Carlos had fallen asleep she noticed. She soon was closing her eyes drifting to sleep. Barry looked back once and saw the two youngsters had fallen asleep. More hours had passed til Barry finally landed in some Helipad. )  
  
Barry- "We're here!"  
  
( Barry climbed out his side then opened the door to the back. Jill had just woke up she climbed out and stretched her sore muscles. She looked around as Carlos climbed out *after being hit by Barry to wake up*. It was night when they landed she wondered where they was. But before she could ask Barry. A young woman and a young man walked from the shadows. )  
  
Jill- "Chris?"  
  
Chris- "Its nice to see you too Jilly. This is my younger sister Claire Redfield."  
  
( Claire had a bright smile upon her face. Chris grinned that grin of his she blinked back her tears she was so happy to see Chris again. Barry motioned for Claire and Carlos to follow him and together the trio walked through some door leaving her and Chris to talk. Chris looked down at Jill he now had this pained expression on his face. )  
  
Chris- "I hadn't meant to make you cry Jilly...I never wish to make you cry."  
  
Jill- "Chris these are tears of joy!"  
  
( Chris sighed in relief. Jill walked to Chris wrapping her arms around his waist burying her face softly on his chest. Chris wrapped his arms around her shoulders patting her back softly. Meanwhile, Claire was looking at Barry, since the trio reached this vending machine room. Carlos decided to go back to seleep and to let the two talk. Barry looked back at Claire, figuring the younger Redfield sibling never held anything in...Unlike Chris. )  
  
Claire- "You know Chris and Jill not only make a great team but also a great couple."  
  
Barry- "True, Chris told me how he felt about Jill but was afraid that she didn't feel the same way."  
  
Claire- "Yep thats Christopher for ya."  
  
( Barry nods in agreement. Chris looks down at Jill he still couldn't believe she's with him. "I must be dreaming," Chris hadn't realized he said that outloud. Jill looks up at him then softly kisses his lips. )  
  
Chris- "Ok, I know I'm not dreaming. I don't get kissed by an angel often."  
  
( Jill blushes some not about the angel part but about kissing Chris! Chris grinned down at Jill. )  
  
Jill- "Chris."  
  
Chris- "Yea?"  
  
Jill- "I love you Chris...I have always loved you...But I thought you didn't feel the same way."  
  
Chris- "I love you too Jilly. I thought you only saw us as friends and nothing more. I wanted to tell you so long but....well...I was shy. I'll never stop loving you Jill."  
  
( Jill smiled up at Chris and says quietly "ditto Chris." Chris smiled and held Jill closer to him then softly kisses her lips she kisses him back knowing everything will be alright from now on. )  
  
THE END!  
  
*I had wrote something like this before heh but hey! this one came out better than the first! I know I'm a Jill and Chris fan ^_^* 


End file.
